


Taking Soul Control

by orphan_account



Series: Dragon Quest: Miami [3]
Category: CSI: Miami
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragon Quest IX Fusion, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Drabble, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25335499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Brunhild at the Mirage Mahal wants to see if you've got what it takes to be a paladin.  You need to use the Whipping Boy ability to protect your companions ten times in battle in the Djust Desert.  You're up to 0 so far.
Relationships: Eric Delko/Tim Speedle
Series: Dragon Quest: Miami [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1820788
Kudos: 1





	Taking Soul Control

Grimacing in disgust, Eric flicks his sword sharply in an attempt to clean it of admirer goo. A few gluey green globules fly off to spatter wetly against the stone floor and wall of the Mirage Mahal's dried-up waterway, and he watches as they dissolve into purple-blue smoke, what remains on the blade of his sword following suit a moment later. He much prefers fighting their Newid Isle cousins; mudrakers are at least sand. These guys are worse than even bubble slimes when it comes to mess.

Bubble slimes, he can handle.

"After this," he says, glancing toward Tim, who seems unperturbed as always, "we're doing Brunhild's test."

"Okay," Tim agrees easily.

"I always wanted to be a paladin growing up, but I didn't have a teacher in my village, so I trained as a warrior until I could find one."

Tim looks him up and down, and Eric flushes a little under the minstrel's appraising once-over, a not-insignificant part of him wishing suddenly that this were a far more intimate setting where he had those serious dark eyes on him. "It suits you," Tim says simply, then turns and ducks through the short tunnel into the next chamber.

Eric scrubs his face with his free hand and follows after him.


End file.
